


Handy Hammock

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Good Uchiha Obito, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, M/M, No Angst, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Kakashi and Obito enjoy some relaxing vacation time together in a tree. They're both 20 though it isn't relevant to the story at all.A gift for obitoforpresident. I hope you like it~
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Handy Hammock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/gifts).



They’re setting up camp when the weather turns nasty. Kakashi sniffs the air and shakes his head.

“Wait. We can’t set up here. It’s going to pour.”

His partner groans though he starts packing their supplies away.

“I _love_ that you can smell a storm a **mile off,** ” Obito grumbles. “We finally get all our shit laid out and then I have to pack it all back up again.”

“Would you rather our supplies get washed halfway across Tea Country?” Kakashi asks with a laugh.

Obito goes pink and doesn’t reply.

Kakashi watches his teammate move efficiently with warm eyes. Obito returning to Konoha turned his entire life around. Minato-sensei and Rin had done their best to console him but it had taken losing the other boy for Kakashi to realize he never wanted to live without Obito.

The instant he’d got back Kakashi had avowed not to leave Obito’s side again.

It was across a hospital bed that they’d shared their first awkward kiss, Obito shocked but pleased, and Kakashi very nervously forward. His bold gamble paid handsomely: Obito was just as invested, if not more, in staying by Kakashi’s side. It hadn’t taken the Uchiha a day to admit to reciprocating Kakashi’s strong feelings. They’d agreed to go steady the _second_ Obito was released from the hospital.

Now, with Minato-sensei as Hokage, the three of them still took missions together but more often than not Rin excused herself, _very_ familiar with how Kakashi and Obito got on during their time alone. They tried to be considerate of her when she was there but it was tough keeping their hands off one another.

Eventually Rin had announced she was sick of being third-wheeled constantly. Obito apologized over and over but the brown-haired girl had just rolled her eyes and elbowed her long-time friend in the newly healed ribs.

“You two are _so obviously_ smitten! Just make sure you make him happy.”

Kakashi and Obito continued taking missions together over the years following. They were a devastating assassination combo with Kamui. With two Sharingan between them, it was nearly impossible for enemies to catch them unawares. Within months their reputations preceded them. Their pockets were well lined with the money from difficult missions in almost every country.

Minato was happy to see them working so well together, and happily sanctioned their two weeks’ vacation in Tea Country when Obito requested it.

Although, with the change in weather, Obito was seriously regretting it.

He shoved the last of their things into a pack and glanced up. His partner stood with a twinkle in his exposed eye. Obito blinked curiously at the look, fond and warm, and felt his face heat gently. It was always thrilling to know that Kakashi was looking at him, with all his scars and his mangled body, to know that despite everything he’d gone through in that damned cave that Kakashi still wanted Obito—

“Hey.”

He shook his head.

Kakashi always knew when his thoughts were flying apart.

“You’re reading my brain again,” Obito accused, looking up with a wry grin. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah you are,” Kakashi mused, voice low in his throat.

The dark-haired Uchiha tried not to let it show how easily Kakashi affected him. He swallowed, standing and trying to act naturally. Kakashi still rose an eyebrow at the tent in his pants.

“Let’s do something different. Follow me.”

The two took off up into the treetops. A few kunai and a set of ropes secured a spot high up in the leafy canopy. Obito watched with interest as Kakashi laid out a long tarp over the lines. He worked a few more minutes before weaving the last ropes into a tight knot. Three more kunai and the tarp went taut. Obito picked out the unfamiliar shape as Kakashi finished setting it up.

“A hammock?”

“Even if it floods we’ll be dry.”

“But won’t rain get in from above?”

“That’s what the tent is for.”

“What tent,” Obito asked, even as Kakashi held out a hand for more rope.

“The one we’re going to set up. There’s more material in the other pack.”

“You planned this,” Obito realized as he fished out the tarp Kakashi wanted. “There’s no way this is a coincidence.”

Kakashi didn’t answer though the corner of his eye crinkled tellingly.

Obito snorted but helped setting up the tarp that would cover them from rain.

They finished and Kakashi set their packs up high and dry. Obito tested the hammock with a bare foot, putting his sandals up with his chuunin vest. Kakashi joined him shortly after, undressing in a similar fashion. They balanced their weight carefully though the hammock barely budged. Obito even gave an experimental bounce; it rocked slightly but didn’t give hardly an inch.

“This thing’s really sturdy,” he mumbled as two hands crept up his chest.

He glanced down as Kakashi’s gloved fingertips pressed up and over his body. The silver-haired man rose an eyebrow to see Obito’s ears go pink.

“Now that I have your attention…”

“I’m paying attention,” Obito agreed, feeling his half-hard erection jump to attention as well.

Kakashi laughed to feel Obito swelling in interest against his thigh.

“I see that I do. We’re on vacation.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Want to make out?”

“I’ll do more than that, if you let me,” Kakashi murmured meaningfully. He enjoyed the sight of Obito’s scars taking on his blush. A loving smile crossed his face under the mask. It wouldn’t’ be bad to spend the rest of his life making Obito blush like that.

There were other things he could do besides just thinking about it. Making it happen, for one.

Kakashi moved up Obito’s chest and brought their foreheads together. Their breathes mingled as they drew close enough to kiss. Kakashi blinked his eye open and nudged off his forehead protector. Obito’s eye flickered over to his own in Kakashi’s head, reflecting his quiet expression. He reached up to cup Kakashi’s cheek.

“Rin could always do the transplant,” Kakashi mumbled, not for the first time.

Obito shook his head.

“It’s a gift. I _want_ you to have it—to keep it. This way, no matter what, we’ll always be together.”

Kakashi felt his heart clench at the thought. Of having to live in a world without Obito.

“Hey,” Obito grumbled, reaching up to drag Kakashi’s mask down from his frown, “Now _you’re_ the one getting all caught up in the past.”

Despite his comforting words, Kakashi still shudders. 

“It’s a little scary. Thinking about if you hadn’t come back out of that cave…”

Lips press against his, drinking up his worries and stealing his breath. Kakashi surrenders to the touch, familiar, beloved, Obito. He feels his heart beat deeply in his chest. Obito beneath him is real. Solid and strong. The arms encircling him are keeping him close. He isn’t gone. He’s right here. With Kakashi. _Kissing Kakashi._

He breathes out and all his worries go with the old air from his lungs.

The hands holding his face relax. One stays put while the other slides down to his neck, dragging the fabric of his mask further out of the way to make room for Obito’s mouth. The jounin sucks air through his teeth when Obito nips him, following up with little kisses to soothe the aching skin. It makes heat rush up his body to feel Obito’s mouth pressed against him.

“Don’t think about that.”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi says, eye fluttering shut as Obito sucks the skin of his neck. “Forgive me.”

Obito makes a pleased sound and rolls their hips together. The hammock rocks gently with the motion. It doesn’t deter Obito in the slightest. He seems very intent on grinding their erections together through their pants. Kakashi doesn’t try to stop him.

He loses track of time as Obito touches him. Up so high, he feels like they’re part of nature. There’s little separating them from the sky. He has a good view of the thunderclouds that are rolling in from the west as Obito drags down his zipper to get a hand down his pants.

Kakashi is reminded of the first time they did this. It was similar to now, only more awkward as Obito fumbled with even getting out of his shirt. He’s much more confident now, touching Kakashi affectionately, seeking those familiar places to tease little soft sounds of pleasure from Kakashi’s pale lips. He doesn’t hold back—Obito has mentioned how much hearing Kakashi turns him on.

“You like that?”

“It’s good,” Kakashi agrees, letting Obito fondle him. “Better with you.”

“I’m working up to that. Let me touch you, Kakashi.”

He can’t stop the shiver that goes down his spine.

Obito gets a good grip and strokes him a few times to get the best angle. Kakashi can’t look away from the way his fingers are wrapped around his cock, already hot to the touch. It’s impossible to hide the effect Obito has on him. He’s already very aroused.

“Look at you, already _wet_ for me.”

Kakashi doesn’t deny it, hips bucking forward as Obito’s hand rocks in a lazy rhythm.

“That’s right… just like that. You look really good when you’re into it,” Obito murmurs, cheeks very warm, his one eye fixed on where Kakashi is rocking into his reciprocal grip. The sound he makes when he moves is very slick indeed. The noise sends a guilty spike of pleasure through Obito’s core; it’s so _lewd_.

“Like that? Fucking my hand?”

“Shut up,” Kakashi pants, cheeks scarlet. “I’m close.”

“What do you need?”

Kakashi answers by doing what he needs, leaning in and kissing Obito’s smirking mouth. His eyes are closed and he breathes in Obito’s scent, panting, letting his body react organically. Obito’s touch really is perfect. He can’t hold back his cry when he comes. His lover growls in approval and drinks down his shout. The hammock sways but steadies as Kakashi comes down from his high.

He rests his cheek against Obito’s chest. The chuunin beneath him is still rock hard. “You didn’t…”

“Wanted to wait for you,” Obito cuts in quickly. “Pull your pants down?”

“You want to fuck in the hammock?”

Obito licks his lips.

“You helped put it up. Will it hold?”

Kakashi knows that it will. His eye sparkles with mischief.

“Naughty.”

He pulls down his pants, though, to Obito’s delight.

“You love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Kakashi amends, leaning in to kiss Obito back onto the hammock. His partner gives up a surprised squeal, the same sound he makes any time Kakashi mentions those three words in that exact order, despite having said them over and over again. He’s always embarrassed by the blatant sentiment.

Kakashi has already lost Obito once. He won’t let a little thing like embarrassment keep him from telling Obito how much he means, every day, as often as possible. With his hands. With his body. With his mouth, with his words, any way he can say it, no matter how red Obito’s face goes.

“I love you.”

“You’re like a parrot,” Obito croaks, grabbing Kakashi up in both arms and lining up their bodies. “Saying it over and over—once is enough.”

“Love you,” Kakashi repeats, looking Obito dead on as he sinks down onto his partner’s throbbing cock.

He watches Obito’s black eye flutter, a product of the sudden heat that’s taken him in. They haven’t stretched so it stings a bit but Kakashi loves this look, how his boyfriend is a moment away from losing himself already. It’s worth the moment of discomfort. His spent cock twitches in interest.

Kakashi takes his time sinking down over Obito. It feels good, and Obito makes the best faces as Kakashi rides him nice and slow. His face is already hot. Kakashi drinks in the sight of him balancing on the hammock beneath him, pants shoved down his hips to his thighs, boxers barely moved out of the way to free the cock Kakashi is taking inch by inch. He makes a lovely picture.

“I love you.”

Obito’s hips stutter up and Kakashi gasps.

“I love you— _Obito_ —“

Hands find his hips. Fingertips dig in deftly, firmly holding him flush to Obito’s body as the man beneath him gives up a long, low groan, body vibrating with how Kakashi’s words are going straight to his heart. He’s going to lose control.

“S-stop it. Enough,” Obito pants, blinking his eye open and frowning up at his silver-haired partner. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“I’m doing it because I want you,” Kakashi corrects. “And because I want to.” He gives no warning and flexes the internal muscles, clamping down on Obito like a vice, enjoying the sharp shout of pleasure it gets him. “And because I love you, Obito.”

The Uchiha chokes on a sob beneath him and start moving.

Kakashi laughs to see his boyfriend so affected, but he’s just being honest, if forward. He leans over Obito’s chest to whisper it against the shell of his ear, blood pumping as Obito fucks him unsteadily. It’s funny how those three words can make the Sharingan-user so off-balance.

He gets caught up on a particularly deep thrust and lets Obito take his whole weight. The broad-chested man beneath him growls in approval, thrilled that Kakashi is finally off-kilter, too, and moves just the way he likes, moving his cock slow and deep inside Kakashi’s body. The pressure steals his breath and Kakashi finds he can’t tease for a few long moments. Obito’s hands steady their bodies as he pursues his own pleasure deep inside Kakashi’s body.

Kakashi moans, hanging on as Obito fucks up into him steadily. It feels so good. He’s already spent but the friction and heat bring his erection roaring back to life. That and the heat of Obito always serves to set a fire under his skin. Kakashi pants against Obito’s ear, soft little sounds of pleasure, and groans with pleasure to feel Obito so thoroughly.

There’s nothing like this, with Obito’s hands gripping the meat of his ass and driving inside over and over again to make Kakashi go crazy. He wants it to last just a little longer.

“I love you.”

“F-fuck—you, ah! Don’t just say it—like that, Kakashi!”

“Love you,” he mumbles, just to be perverse, rolling his hips against Obito’s body where they’re connected. “Love how you’re inside of me. Feels really good.”

“Yeah?” Obito sounds breathless though they haven’t fucked long at all. “You feel good, too. Kakashi?”

“Mm?”

“Can I come inside you?”

It sends shivers down his spine to hear Obito say it. It’s the one part of sex Obito wasn’t bashful about. Wanting to finish inside of Kakashi’s body, almost every time. Kakashi nods, licking his lips, and gives permission: “You can. I’m ready.”

“So good,” Obito mutters, hips snapping up and driving his dick even deeper, “So good, fuck, Kakashi, you feel _perfect_ … I’m gonna… fuck…”

He blinks through the thrusts as they get sharper, quicker, and with a hoarse sound Obito finishes, body tensing under Kakashi’s as his cock throbs deep inside. A visceral guilty thrill goes through Kakashi as he’s filled. He’s so busy enjoying the sensation that he doesn’t notice the hand sneaking down between his own thighs until Obito is cupping his balls and fisting his returned erection. It doesn’t take but a few short, fast strokes to bring him off again.

His release splatters against Obito’s abs and stomach.

“Aw, fuck, my shirt!”

“Ah, s-sorry. My bad.”

It’s difficult to feel bad about anything when the rest of him feels so good. Obito snorts.

“It’s just a shirt. Don’t worry about it. But we should wash it before long. It’ll start to stink.”

Kakashi shrugs, too busy basking in his afterglow to mind much about the extra work. They’re on vacation. He’s allowed to relax and just enjoy the open air, and his boyfriend in a hammock. He collapses down on Obito to rest. Obito squawks as Kakashi smears them both with semen in the process.

“ _Gross_! Oh my god, it’s _everywhere_ —“

“Obito, don’t shove me—“

The black-haired man pushes before Kakashi can finish his sentence. Their tangled limbs collide and the hammock gives a tremulous wobble. Obito’s eye goes very wide as they flip and tumble down toward the forest floor.

“Holy shit—“

“You bastard,” Kakashi laments, yanking his pants up fast and gathering chakra on his feet.

He lands on a tree branch and snags Obito out free fall by the collar of his shirt.

His well-fucked ass puts in a complaint at having to move so suddenly, and Kakashi cusses as he loses focus.

Obito yelps as they drop back into free-fall.

Kakashi briefly considers using a Summons to prevent the rest of their fall. Then he considers the relentless teasing he’d face for needing a ninkin to rescue them because they had sex in a hammock and fell out, and accepts his fate with a long suffering sigh.

+

The crash when they hit the floor is spectacular.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Epilogue:** Kakashi doesn’t talk to Obito for almost the rest of the night. Obito makes it up to him, repeatedly, vigorously, and at least two more times before Kakashi grudgingly accepts his apology.


End file.
